familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Canton, Illinois
| government_location = | government_region = | government_state = | government_elevation_imperial = | government_lat_d = | government_lat_m = | government_lat_s = | government_lat_NS = | government_long_d = | government_long_m = | government_long_s = | government_long_EW = | mayor = Jeffrey Fritz | timezone = CST | utc_offset = -6 | timezone_DST = CDT | utc_offset_DST = -5 | postal_code = 61520 | area_code = 309 | code = | whs_name = | whs_year = | whs_number = | whs_region = | whs_criteria = | iucn_category = | map = Location map of Fulton County, Illinois.svg | map_caption = Location within Fulton County | map_background = | map_locator = Fulton County, Illinois, USA | map1 = Illinois Locator Map.PNG | map1_caption = Location within Illinois | map1_background = | map1_locator = Illinois | commons = Canton, Illinois | statistics = | website = CantonIllinois.org | footnotes = }} Canton is the largest city in Fulton County, Illinois in the United States. The population was 18,288 as of the 2000 Census. The Canton Micropolitan Statistical Area covers all of Fulton County; it is in turn part of the wider Peoria-Canton, IL Combined Statistical Area (CSA). Geography Canton is located at . According to the 2010 census, the city has a total area of , of which (or 97.89%) is land and (or 1.98%) is water. History Canton was founded in 1825 by settler Isaac Swan, who mistakenly believed his new town and Canton, China were antipodes. Abundant coal and labor, and the proximity of railroads and the Illinois River made Canton a factory town. The major manufacturing plant in town was P&O (Parlin & Orendorff) Plow Works, later International Harvester, which closed in 1983. In 1997, the plant was destroyed by an arson fire, leaving the former industrial heart of the city a smoldering ruin, which has since been leveled. The town's employers now include the Illinois state prison named the Illinois River Correctional Center, the city's Graham Hospital, Spoon River College and retail stores. Founder Isaac Swan, his infant child, and three other people died in a devastating tornado of June 1835. All three were found impaled on the Methodist Church tower, Isaac Swan and his child were found in the wreckage of their cabin, the baby dying in its mother's arms. (''Twp_Histories/Canton.html ) (http://www.illinoisancestors.org/fulton/) leading some to conclude that the tornado represented divine retribution for the city allowing a circus performance the previous week. Others have since suggested that the storm may have been the first harbinger of global warming that now threatens all of central Illinois. The city was hit by another F-3 tornado on July 23, 1975. Two people were killed and the storm caused major damage to the downtown area.http://www3.gendisasters.com/illinois/13203/canton-il-tornado-july-1975 Interestingly, no circus had visited the city since at least the sixties. Much of the city, particularly the northern portion, has been undermined by room and pillar extraction of coal that took place in the 1800s.http://www.isgs.illinois.edu/viewers/coal-mines.shtml Central Illinois Energy, a locally-financed cooperative, began planning for a corn-fermentation ethanol plant in 2002. Construction and finance delays resulted in its opening in 2007, approximately 4 miles south of the city. Beset by financial problems and construction delays on the plant, the cooperative declared bankruptcy. Central Illinois Energy's assets were bought by a private company, construction was completed, and the plant began production in the Summer of 2008, renamed Riverland Biofuels. The plant was shuttered again in 2010, and its facilities purchased by Avantine Renewable Energy. High grain prices have led to its continued idling, although production could be restarted on short notice. In December 2008, Cook Medical announced that they would open a new medical device factory at the old International Harvester site. Company owner William "Bill" Cook grew up in Canton. Some of the costs related to Cook Medical are planned to be paid for with state funds: a $750,000 Community Development Assistance Program grant from the Illinois Department of Commerce and Economic Opportunity and a $1.1 million grant from Illinois Department of Transportation for infrastructure improvements near the plant. Scott Eells, the chief operating officer for Cook Group, has said that the factory will be and is aiming to have over 300 employees. Bill Cook had previously announced he was buying and renovating several old Canton buildings, including the 1883 Randolph Building on the town square. Media Canton is served by a daily newspaper, ''The Daily Ledger as well as by WBYS radio and a free monthly community magazine, Canton Area Communities Magazine. Canton also is a part of the Peoria, IL viewing area, covered by news stations WEEK (NBC), WHOI (ABC), WMBD (CBS), WTVP (PBS), and WYZZ (Fox). Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 15,288 people, 5,677 households, and 3,616 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,947.8 people per square mile (751.9/km²). There were 6,098 housing units at an average density of 776.9 per square mile (299.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 89.59% White, 8.85% African American, 0.14% Native American, 0.41% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.44% from other races, and 0.56% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.09% of the population. There were 5,677 households out of which 28.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.7% were married couples living together, 11.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.3% were non-families. 32.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.86. In the city the population was spread out with 20.3% under the age of 18, 10.3% from 18 to 24, 31.2% from 25 to 44, 20.0% from 45 to 64, and 18.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 115.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 119.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,011, and the median income for a family was $39,910. Males had a median income of $30,519 versus $20,891 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,012. About 10.1% of families and 13.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.9% of those under age 18 and 5.4% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Granville Barrere, (1829–1889) U.S. Representative from Illinois * Ethan Blackaby, (1940–) Major League Baseball outfielder for the Milwaukee Braves * Tony Blazine, (1912–1963) NFL football player (1935–1941) * Burnett M. Chiperfield, (1870–1940) U.S. Representative from Illinois * William "Bill" Cook, (1931–2011) medical device entrepreneur and historic preservationist, founder of the Cook Group * Tim Drummond, (1941–) bass guitarist * Charles Duryea, (1861–1938) automobile manufacturer * Lee Eyerly, (1892–1963) an American civil aviation pioneer and amusement ride manufacturer * Jack Fisk, (1945–) Academy Award-nominated production designer and art director * R. Thomas Flynn, (1938–) retired president of Monroe Community College * James "Boomer" Grigsby, (1981–) fullback with the Kansas City Chiefs (2005–2007) and Miami Dolphins (2008) * Mike Grzanich, pitcher for the Houston Astros * Harry Jacobs, (1937–) linebacker at Bradley University and for the Boston Patriots and Buffalo Bills * Elizabeth Magie, (1866–1948) inventor of The Landlord's Game, the precursor to Monopoly * Steven R. Nagel, (1946–) astronaut * Ian Wolfe, (1896–1992) television and movie actor, poet References External links * City of Canton official website * Illinois Ancestors - Greenwood Cemetery Headstone Photos * Illinois Ancestors - St. Joseph's Cemetery Headstone Photos * Illinois Ancestors - St. Mary's Cemetery Headstone Photos * http://www.illinoisancestors.org/fulton/Twp_Histories/Canton.html Category:Cities in Illinois Category:Cities in Fulton County, Illinois Category:Micropolitan areas of Illinois Category:Canton, Illinois Category:Settlements established in 1825 Category:Peoria metropolitan area